


Retribution

by ByTheDawn



Series: 300challenge [24]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 09:07:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1422553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ByTheDawn/pseuds/ByTheDawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of the #300Challenge, based off of the title prompt.  Meet the mastermind behind Zelena's plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Retribution

The adrenaline pumped heavily through Zelena’s veins as she snapped her fingers, fading into a puff of green smoke after dropping the bombshell to her ‘little sister’ in the diner. The look of utter confusion coupled with stubborn defiance that Regina had settled upon her would burn in her gut for many delicious moments to come, Zelena knew, but for now her work was done. Another chip chiselled off of the former Queen’s slowly mending reputation—another blow to her ego—another seed to her destruction planted.

With a quiet laugh, the Wicked Witch materialized near the farmhouse, quickly traversing the steps up into the shade of the front porch and then inside. She placed the dagger delicately on the side table and plucked at the fingers of her gloves before slipping them off, mind still firmly on the confrontation that had just taken place. Oh how she did love to destroy that woman—sister or not. She hummed a few notes in her elation as she placed the gloves on the table and then undid the binding to her cloak, slipping it off as the sound of heels on wood arose from the next room.

“How did it go, my darling ‘daughter’?” A dark voice asked smoothly, and Zelena turned to the spot with a smirk, observing the brunette with a gaze that lingered a little bit too long on supple shapes as Cora stood in the door opening, dressed to immaculate perfection in a dark pantsuit and blood red blouse. She loved it when the older woman wore her hair down.

“Marvellously.” She answered chipper, watching a smile settle on bright red lips. “I don’t think she likes you much, however, or me.” 

“Well, my daughter was never good at siding with the _right_ people. Did she believe you are her sister?” The older woman asked, and Zelena shrugged delicately.

“No, but she will when she finds the breadcrumbs you have left for her. She _will_ meet me tonight, I’m sure. You really don’t want me to destroy her right there and then? I could do it you know? It would make this whole affair a lot shorter.” Zelena suggested, and this time it was the mastermind’s turn to smirk as she sauntered closer in a way that made Zelena want to wet her suddenly dry lips.

“Where would be the fun in that? No, tonight is just for show—a way to tighten the strings and make the puppet dance. I assume you still know what to say to her?” A dark grin spread over aged but still very beautiful features.

“Of course. You know, Cora, I like you much better with that heart out of your chest. Don’t get me wrong, you were fun when I brought you back to the land of the living, but all the tears were becoming tedious.” Zelena mused, stepping closer to the mature woman who had been waiting for her just out of reach.

“I agree, much better this way.” Cora answered her, and her eyes lit up as Zelena invaded her personal space. 

“I never did thank you for bringing me back from that magic infested hell dimension, did I?” Cora asked, and Zelena shrugged, smiling when Cora reached out to undo the buttons to her coat.

“No need. You have taught me much in our time together, and once we have your daughter’s mangled heart, you will get your magic back and all will be well. You can repay me then by cleansing me of that blasted complexion of mine so I can finally traverse the reams without my reputation preceding me.”

“I actually quite enjoyed the green. Are you sure you want me to rid you of it? I never did get to explore exactly how far down it went…” Cora mused, and Zelena shrugged off the coat Cora had undone, placing it on a nearby chair.

“Oh, I’m sure… but for your information, it ran all the way _down_ …” She answered as she returned to the older woman, using a finger to slide from Cora’s neck down to the valley between her breasts and further down until it caught on the hem of her expensive pants, eyes never leaving the older woman’s darkening ones. 

“You really would have made a lovely daughter—far more valuable to me than the one I have gotten.” Cora complimented, and Zelena smiled wickedly.

“You should tell that to my mother—oh wait, I killed her. Useless twat. If you had really been my mother, though, what we have been doing would have been a little… awkward, no?” She answered, allowing her voice to drop into the realm of seduction as she hooked her finger more firmly into the waistband she had landed upon, and pulled Cora forward by it gently until they pressed close together, Cora’s hands landing on her shoulders.

“That is a matter of perspective, dear.” Cora mused before sliding her hand up into Zelena’s hair and forcing her head down for a deep kiss that Zelena happily fell into, amused by the ramifications of Cora’s statement. Ah, the wonders of family, indeed. Well, whatever was left behind of Cora’s family would soon be out of the way and with the dark woman’s magic restored, they would truly rule the lands, once and for all. All Zelena needed to have was a little bit of patience, and with the older woman to spend the time, that really wasn’t such a punishment.


End file.
